The present invention relates to a plug-in spigot-and-socket joint. More specifically the present invention relates to a plug-in spigot-and-socket joint which is secured against sliding, in particular, for molded components and for socket pipes manufactured by centrifugal casting techniques.
In patent application number P 41 34 089.2-12, which discloses a similar type of spigot-and-socket joint, stability problems exist especially in the case of large sized socket pipes and correspondingly large clamping rings. The clamping rings lose their circular shape and may collapse while the pipes are being handled. This creates difficulties when inserting the clamping ring into the locking chamber, which makes mounting the spigot and socket joint substantially more difficult when the spigot end of one pipe is inserted into the socket end of another pipe.